Don't Ignore Me, Hyung!
by Chopiteuya Lee
Summary: Hanya usaha yang dilakukan Ken untuk merayu Leo agar membelikannya ice cream. / Drabble / Shounen-ai / Ken-Leo fict


**Don't Ignore Me, Hyung! **

**Lee Jaehwan (Ken), Jeong Taekwoon(Leo), other cast. **

**Summary:  
Hanya usaha yang dilakukan Ken untuk merayu Leo agar membelikannya ice cream.**

**Disclaimer:  
Semua cast milik Tuhan YME.**

**Boys Love. AU. Typo(s). **

**a/n:  
Fanfict request-an angel. Maap ya ngel, niat mau bikin oneshot eh malah jadi drabble -_-  
iseng juga post di ffn, siapa tau ada yang mau baca wkwk.  
Semoga suka ya angel cuyung :***

* * *

Bagi Leo, berada selama berjam-jam di dalam ruang kerja dan mengerjakan pekerjaan yang belum terselesaikan adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Dia seorang workaholic. Terus bekerja tanpa kenal waktu, bahkan tak peduli dengan kesenangan diluar ruang kerjanya. Presdir muda ini juga seorang yang profesional dan tegas. Ah benar-benar pria idaman.

Sayangnya pria idaman ini telah dimiliki oleh seseorang. Yeah, seseorang yang sejak tadi sedang tertidur pulas di sofa ruang kerja sang pria idaman.

Ken -kekasih Leo- menggeliat pelan. Matanya perlahan terbuka, mengabsen isi ruang kerja kekasihnya. Retinanya menangkap bayangan sang kekasih yang masih setia pada pekerjaannya. Bibir Ken mengerucut lucu melihat kekasihnya.

"Hyungie, kapan kau akan beranjak dari singgasanamu itu? Bahkan ini sudah 2 jam sejak aku datang kesini!" seru Ken kesal.

"Sebentar lagi," Leo menyahut singkat. Jari indahnya terus menari diatas keyboard komputer.

Ken menghentakan kakinya kesal mendengar respon singkat dari Leo. Dia berjalan mendekati meja kerja kekasihnya, berniat merayu.

"Hyungie~ belikan aku ice cream. Jebaaal," Ken memulai rayuannya. Ia memeluk leher Leo dari belakang, lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada pipi Leo.

Yang dirayu hanya bergumam singkat, mengacuhkan sang kekasih. Leo masih saja sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumennya.

"Hyungie~ kau tidak ingin membelikan aku ice cream?" Ken mempoutkan bibirnya. "Kalau begitu temani saja ne?"

Leo bergerak tak nyaman. "Ken-ah, biarkan aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku sebentar lagi."

Ken menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia menahan kekesalannya. "Baiklah. Aku tunggu 15 menit lagi."

Ken menghentakan kakinya menuju sofa. Terdengar gerutuan samar dari bibir pinkishnya. Leo tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kekasih manisnya itu, lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Ken menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa, mengambil iPad di meja nakas lalu memainkannya. Mood pria manis ini benar-benar sedang buruk.

'Aku kan hanya ingin ditemani membeli ice cream. Kenapa dia pelit sekali? Menoleh saja tidak. Dasar Leo hyung jelek! Pacaran saja dengan pekerjaan bodohmu itu!' Ken membatin kesal. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi.

Tanpa disadari Ken, sedari tadi Leo memperhatikannya. Tepatnya memperhatikan bibir Ken yang mengerucut lucu. Presdir muda ini tidak tahan eoh? Konsentrasinya buyar karena Ken.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengerucutkan bibirmu itu?" tegur Leo singkat. Ia kembali menyibukan diri pada dokumen di depannya.

"Eoh?" yang ditegurpun terdiam. Nampaknya ia memikirkan sesuatu. Seakan mendapat ide brilian, Ken tertawa senang membuat sang kekasih kebingungan. 'Ada apa dengannya?' pikir Leo.

Ken berjalan mendekati Leo yang kembali menyibukan diri pada pekerjaan. 'Semoga berhasil,' batin Ken bahagia.

"Hyungie~" Ken mendudukan dirinya dipangkuan Leo. Suaranya dibuat sesexy mungkin. "Temani aku makan ice cream~"

Leo terbelalak shock. "K-ken apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Secara refleks Leo mendorong Ken hingga pria itu terjatuh. Ken mengaduh, mengelus buttnya yang baru saja mencium lantai ruang kerja Leo. Leo terbelalak kaget, ia mendekati kekasihnya. Membantunya berdiri dan menuntunnya ke sofa.

"Gwaenchana? Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja," Leo menatap Ken khawatir. Dia benar-benar menyesal karena perbuatannya.

Ken memukul lengan Leo kesal. "Kenapa hyung jahat sekali?! Aku bahkan hanya ingin ditemani makan ice cream! Kenapa hyung tidak peduli padaku?!"

Setetes air mata mengaliri pipi Ken. Leo tersentak kaget melihatnya. "Aku makan ice cream dengan Hakyeon hyung saja!"

Ken beranjak dari sofa. Tak sampai berdiri, lengannya ditahan sang kekasih. Leo menarik Ken kedalam pelukannya.

"Maaf," gumam Leo. Ken tersenyum menang. Kalau sudah begini aku pasti tidak akan diacuhkan lagi, pikirnya.

"Aku tidak berniat mengabaikanmu. Maafkan aku. Jangan menangis lagi, Ken-ah," Leo mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia mengelus punggung Ken dengan sayang.

Ken mengangguk kecil dipelukan Leo. Ia mengusapkan pipinya dibahu kekasih. "Tidak apa-apa, hyungie."

"Syukurlah," Leo mengecup kening Ken lembut. "Aku akan menemanimu."

Batin Ken bersorak senang. Ia menahan senyum kemenangannya. "Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan hyung?"

Leo melirik arlojinya. "Tidak masalah jika aku meninggalkannya. Lagipula ini sudah masuk jam makan siang."

Ken tersenyum senang, ia menarik lengan Leo semangat. "Kajja hyung! Aku sudah tidak sabar!"

Leo mengacak rambut Ken gemas. Dia lega kekasihnya tidak benar-benar marah.

'Bagaimanapun, Ken tidak akan bisa marah padaku,' pikir Leo. Senyumnya terkembang. Sangat jarang Leo tersenyum seperti itu, hanya sang kekasih yang dapat membuat senyumnya merekah.

"Ayo hyung cepat!"

"Iya chagi."

"Hyung! Kau memanggilku chagi? Kau sangat so sweet!"

"Tidak. Aku memanggilmu 'ugly'. Kau jelek."

"Aish hyung menyebalkan!"

* * *

Disinilah mereka sekarang, kedai ice cream.

Leo dan Ken duduk di pojok ruangan. Leo yang mengajak duduk disana beralasan agar tidak terganggu oleh orang lain.

Pesanan ice cream Ken datang. "Whoaa! Pasti sangat enak! Hyung mau?"

Leo menggeleng, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Tidak usah, kau saja yang makan."

"Jinjja? Baiklah kalau begitu," Ken menyantap ice creamnya dengan senang, tentu saja ia senang karena kekasihnya yang super sibuk itu bisa menemaninya.

"Kau suka?" tanya Leo, ia sedari tadi memperhatikan Ken dengan seksama.

"Sangat suka hyung. Gomawo kau sudah membelikannya," Ken tersenyum lebar. Noda ice cream terlihat di sekitar bibirnya.

Leo mengambil sapu tangan di kantung celananya. "Kemari."

"Ung?" Ken mendekatkan dirinya pada Leo.

"Aku akan membersihkan bibirmu," Leo mengangkat sapu tangannya, menunjukannya pada Ken.

Leo menarik tengkuk Ken. Menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Ken. Sapu tangan yang dipegangnya terjatuh ke lantai.

Ken terbelalak kaget. Semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. Dirinya benar-benar dibuat terbang oleh sang kekasih.

Bibir Leo bergerak membersihkan sisa ice cream dibibir pujaan hatinya. Lidahnya bermain dibibir Ken, merasakan betapa manis bibir pria yang dicintainya. Leo menekan tengkuk kekasihnya, menyalurkan cinta melalui kecupan-kecupan yang diberikan Leo untuk kekasihnya, Ken.

Tanpa ucapan. Mereka menyalurkan cinta tanpa ucapan di bibir. Hanya dengan perbuatan mereka dapat mengerti betapa dalamnya cinta yang mereka pelihara. Leo yang tidak akan bisa mengabaikan Ken dan Ken yang akan selalu menjadi nomor satu bagi Leo.

**FIN**

* * *

**Maaf yah Angeeel kalo ffnya kurang memuaskan T_T Lagi kaga ada ide buat nulis, jadi hasilnya malah begitu. Maaf juga kalo ff ini OOC berat. Gue kaga tau banyak tentang couple ini -_- Semoga suka yah Angel :'3 **


End file.
